Mobius High Part 6
by Commander Sigma
Summary: Well this one kinda sucked... But i guess it fills the rest of the day! Plus, A new couple is in town! And with some veeeeeeeeeerry unlikley people! But could this cause trouble in the future..? This is my first time using POV switches so please R&R!


Mobius High School part 6!

Wow! My stories are getting popular! Im am very impressed! I didnt thin these would get off the ground! Special thanks to: Thank Klesh (for OC and support), Mystery the Hedgehog (for getting me started in the story buissness and OC), and Cool person (for OC). Lets get crackin' shall we?

(Sigmas pov)

Lyla and I eventually made it out of the woods, but she clung to me the entire trek. When we got out, we learned that Lyla, Shadow, and I were the only ones left on our team who werent out of the game. We also heard that Than Klesh was their heavy hitter. I had a bigger problem at hand. Im dating the presidents daughter right? That means I should protect her at all costs right? Well I just let her get touched in some no no areas and someone else had to save her.. Where the hell is Sigfreid when you need him? Hes supposed to be her body guard. Good job asshole! Wheres the comical relief when you need it.. As we grabbed our stuff out of our class, Karma jumped out from behind the corner. "Hey hey hey! I told you not to go in my shed!" "Shut up Karma.." Lyla snapped. "Sigs? Do you want me to shut up?" "She beat me to it." "Well thats just great! Why do you guys look like horses? What happened? Did you guys break up? Oh god dont tell me you did!" A horses walked by and backhanded him to the floor. People around us laughed, but we remained stalwart. We are just not in the mood for this crap...

(Karmas pov)

'God what the hell is wrong with these people? I try to help em out but no! They just push me away! I got one last trick left...' I thought. "Hey Sigs. Knock knock!" "..Whose there..?" "Interrupting starfish." 'This is going to be good.' "Interrupting sta-" I put my hand over his face before he could finish. That didnt sit to well with him though.. Out of nowhere he grabs my arm, and flips me over his shoulder. My whole life was flashing before my eyes.. That is until I hit rock bottom. CRACK! "!" I grasped my back and held back tears. It was like being hit with a truck! I began rolling like it would help. I heard him sigh and hold out a hand to me. I grabbed it, still holding my back. My teeth were clenched from the pain as he pulled me to my feet. "Now what was that for jackass?" I asked. I didnt want to admit I was hurt but.. Someone grabbed my shoulder. "That kind of language is not tolerated here young man." I turned. Ah shit. Mrs. Mabry. The 70 billion year old witch bitch. "Your going to the office young man!" She said as she pinched my cheek and dragged me away. I took one last look to Sigma and Lyla. Sigma was putting his books away but Lyla looked to me. I couldnt help myself. I flipped her off.

(Sigmas Pov)

Well now the dumbass got himself in trouble. I grabbed my social studies book out of my backpack. I still have to ask G.U.N. why im in the damn textbook.. I looked over at Lyla. She was still putting her stuff away, but I noticed something I hadnt. She was shaking.. Damnit. Why couldnt I have helped her.. Im going to get in so much trouble if anyone finds about this. Lyla closed her bag and grabbed my hand. "Come on. We got to get to the bus." Her hand was still shaky. We started off down the hall toward the bus ramp when Sonic caught up to us. "Hey guys." He said when he caught up to us. "How was gym?" "The next person who talks about gym is going to get their lungs torn out!" Lyla snapped abruptly. It was so sudden, it even scared me. "Jeez! Okay! Then Ill just tell you about, DRUMROOOOLL PLEEEASE! Math!" He made a funny gesture and pulled out a paper with something written on it. It was a worksheet. Polynomials. And the writing. A big red 'F' with the comment 'Needs to quit throwing pencils into the roof!' next to it. Lyla smiled, the second thing shes done to surprise me in 30 seconds. "I think you need to quit throwing crap into the roof." she said, as if she forgot the whole booby touch. Sonic tilted his head. "YOU DONT SAY!" Lyla and I laughed a genuine laugh. Found the comic relief.. But the next guy who came up was anything but relief. "Well well well, faker!" Sonic said, turned around.

(Shadow's Pov)

I cant walk to the bus ramp without that blue idiot talking to me.. I put my hands in my pockets. "What do you want?" He was with two other people. A tiger and a gray hedgehog with overturned quills with blue streaks. "Just wanted tah know whatcha doing following us." The tiger turned and looked at me but immediatly turned back. She was holding the other hedgehogs hand. "Im walking to the buses. Now mind your own damn buissness.." The other hedgehog turned and glanced at me. I could feel his nerves being racked but...i recognized him... but from where.. Best to find out. "You." I pointed to him. "Sigs. He wants you." Sonic chimed. He turned. "Yes..?" "Who are you?" "Sigma.." "No. Who are you?" It hit me like a rock. "Oh. So thats who you are.." He looked at me confused. Typical. I know who he is. Sigma. The chief of G.U.N. My employers. Great. Better not piss him off.. The last thing I need is to get fir-.. I felt a strange sensation along my back. Wait. Someones watching me... I stopped walking. "Yeah we'll see you later faker!" Sonic called after me. I looked behind me and looked at everyone. I bent to tie my shoe. When I got back up, I turned again. A black cat with gold fur running about her body was the only one who stayed. She was drinking from a fountain. 'Is that whos watching me..?' I decided to try one last time. I threw a book on the floor and took a while to pick it up. When I finished, I turned again to see if my thoughts were correct. They were.. The cat was reading a poster board on the wall. I saw her take a quick glance at me and quickly look back. Ill deal with this later.. I need to get to the buses before they leave.. I pulled out the Chaos Emerald I always keep handy: the green one. I mutterd the words to get me out of here. "Chaos.." Someone grabbed my arm, but it was too late to react. "Control!" Immediately, I was in front of my bus. I looked at my arm. The black cat. He eyes were shut with fear. Every ones first Chaos control does that. She was gripping my arm tightly with hers. I stared. Few are brave enough to try such a thing. Who is this cat..?

(Aquas pov)

Oh god Im dead Im dead Im dead.. Why did I do that..? My heads spinning from the sudden teleportation. I was too afraid to open my eyes.. What would I see..? I clutched tighter. At least I still have this to hold on too.. I opened my eyes and blinked. Everyone was staring. What did I do..? I looked around and something black covered my face. It was warm and snuggly like a teddy bear.. I looked up. Oh no.. It was Shadow I was holding on to. I jumped back but he kept his eyes on me. I blushed. Of all the people I had to like.. "Who are you?" he asked sternly. His crimson eyes burned with fire, intent on getting answers out of me. I couldnt answer... I was too embarrassed.. All these people watching.. "Who are you?" He asked once more, more stern now. I guess I have to answer... "Aqua.." I said mumbled in a voice to quiet, I barely heard it myself. "Why were you following me?" The hedgehog asked. Damn.. hes so cute when hes angry... Wait.. Shut up Aqua! This is not the time for that! He walked over, grabbed my shoulder lightly, and took me away from the crowd. "Now. Tell me why you were following me." My emotions.. I cant control them... Hes so cute... I just... I have to... I want him to know... "Why. Why were you.." Before he could finish, I closed my eyes and locked lips with him. It caught him off guard, but instead of the reaction I thought he would have, he didnt push me away.. In fact.. It felt like he...he liked it... He didnt even know who I was 5 minutes ago.. Now look at us... When I finally pulled away, he gave me a dazed look. I hung my head again and ran away before he could talk. At least he knows now...

(Sigmas Pov)

When we got to the bus ramp, I saw Aqua running down to the bus. She hopped on the same bus as Lyla and I were supposed to. I wonder if she knew Shadow rides our bus.. Lyla and I hadnt let go of each others hands the entire walk. Sonic had disappeared somewhere along the walk. Oh well. Ill see him tomorrow. Lyla and I decided to skip any distractions at the ramp and just got on our bus. Instead of sitting in the seat across from me as she did in the morning, she sat next to me. I was glad she did. I wouldve talked some, but damn am I tired.. Lyla showed the same signs of straining to keep awake as I did, so I offered my shoulder as a pillow. "Thanks Siggy.." She lay her head on my shoulder and within moments, she was fast asleep. I decided to remain awake for just a bit. I HAD to see Aquas face when Shadow gets on. Speak of the devil, he strode toward the bus door. I looked in the bus drivers mirror and located Aqua. She was in a seat in the back by herself. Footsteps on the stairs. Shadow got on. An odd look came across his face. An equally odd look came across Aquas face. I expected him to sit in one of the empty seats in the front but.. huh? He's walking to the back? Not only that, but he just sat with Aqua! She must be so nervou- ! A chorus of confusion arose from the back of the bus as Shadow, The same Shadow the Hedgehog, leaned over and kissed her cheek! What the hell? Shy Aqua is dating the...the.. whatever he is! Ill have to ask her about it tommorow.. But right now.. Im tired..

I had a dream in that time I was asleep.. It was of Scourge.. He had Lyla handcuffed down while he touched and fondled her.. I wanted to kill him, but my limbs wouldnt move! She kept calling "Sigma! Help please help!" But I was useless.. I awoke just as I reached my stop. Lyla was gone. She had gotten off before me. I walked down the deserted isle and down the steps. I crossed my yard and opened the door to my dull house. Somehow. I dont know how, School was better than this..


End file.
